The Promise
by Oona4
Summary: Renee Dwyer once a beauty and the love of Industrialist Ethan Cullen's son Carlisle has just found out her weight loss and cough is end stage lung cancer and she has week's maybe days to live. Her great love with Carlisle was forbidden when they both finished High School. He off to College and medical school, she to the diner and a dead end marriage with another boy from school.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law

The Wonderful Greeneyes84 Beta'd this story. Falling stars made the lovely Banner.

**The Promise**

**Summary: **

_Renee Dwyer once a beauty and the love of Industrialist Ethan Cullen's son Carlisle has just found out her weight loss and cough is end stage lung cancer and she has week's maybe days to live. Her great love with Carlisle was forbidden when they both finished High School. He off to College and medical school, she to the diner and a dead end marriage with another boy from school who leaves her when her daughter Isabella is three years old. _

_The only jobs she could afford and still pay child care were in the local Gentlemen's club, where the men are never gentlemen. Isabella now eighteen and graduated from the same High School will be left with nothing not even a roof over her head._

**Prologue: **

Renee remembers a promise made one night many years ago by Carlisle "If you ever need me Renee please contact me, I'll always keep my old PO Box just in case"

"For years she wanted to contact him but couldn't but now time was against her and she had to try again, for her daughter. She would crawl through glass for Isabella, the one good thing in her life. She had a promise to keep"

**The Letter**

One Week Later:

Carlisle had this feeling that he should go check the old Post Office Box one more time then close it forever. It was one that he opened just for her, but over the years the hope that he had that should would write to him had all but disappeared. Renee was his first love, while he loved his Esme more than anything, Renee was the woman who would always hold his heart. It hoped that she would contact him, even just to say hi but she didn't and it was time that he shut that door on his life and move on.

Yet today he just had to check it, just one more time. His jaw dropped as there inside the box was a letter. He took it out and gasped as he recognized the handwriting, it was in_ her_ handwriting. He snatched it out but was careful and went to the nearby coffee shop to read it. He ordered a coffee from the pretty girl with the big brown eyes behind the counter. She looked familiar but he was feeling nostalgic. Taking his coffee, he sat down to see what had made her try to contact him after all these years.

"_Dearest Carlisle_

_I have kept up with your life as best I could using the newspapers and the Internet and I do so hope your life has been a happy one. _

_I'm sure I don't have to say this but I never stopped loving you. We may have gone our separate ways but you were always the only one in my heart which is why I'm so sorry to have to tell you this. Today I found out I have less than a month to live, it's cancer and there is nothing that can be done. Rest your heart on that my love. I do however have a request of you, this will be a shock but I tried to let you know and your father had me roughed up and threatened so I never tried again. I wanted to so many times, I would write but throw it away, I would come to the mailbox but walk away, I just couldn't bring myself to it. To be honest I was worried about your reaction and maybe ruining your life, your family. But you need to know now before I'm gone. Carlisle, we have a daughter, her name is Isabella Marie Dwyer and she turned 18 just days ago. _

_I won't scare you with the ways that I kept us going but rest assure that I have never allowed our child to be involved with this in anyway other than she liked to pick my outfits when she was little. She looks like your mother and mine. I enclosed two pictures of us both in happier days._

_My love, you made a promise me to that day and I'm writing to see if you will you keep your promise? Please at least go see our daughter, even only to look. I know I can't ask that you keep as you own but I do so hope that you will help her, help her find her a good man, a husband, a man of worth to take care of her, making sure she never has to do what I have done to keep her children safe and cared for? She needs someone to look out for her. I know it's asking a lot but I have no choice I just hope that you get this letter and will keep the promise that you made so long ago. _

_Here is my address and my phone number. I promise to tell her all about you. She works nights at the Starbucks and weekend mornings, these times would be best if you wish to come see me before I die. I will not doubt you my Carlisle, for our child I am depending on your promise to me. Know this I have never loved another"._

_Rene_

Looking around as he dried his eyes as his eyes land on the pretty girl who served him. It clicks why she is so familiar. She's a vision, the perfect blend of his mother and Rene. She must be Isabella, his daughter. He wanted to break down, he wanted to grab her and hug her, he wanted to take her to her mother and tell them both that they had nothing to worry about. He wanted to tell Renee that he too never stopped loving her. He loved his Esme but Renee was his first love and now that he knew that they had a daughter, well it was upsetting to think on how much he missed, what it could have been like.

He shook himself of these thoughts, without Esme he wouldn't have his sons and daughters, hopefully they would be okay with Isabella for he was not going to leave her on her own.

Again the overwhelming urge to hug the angel behind the couther struck him, but instead he walked up and ordered another coffee. He read her name tag seeing that it said "Bella" and he knows for a fact that she is his child. She smiles at him and he smiles back and heads to his car before he did something rash. He need to talk to someone and also have Jenks, his personal lawyer and bull dog when he needed something done privately look into some things. He stood beside his car and taking one last look at her as she helped other customers; he got into his car as he dialed Jenks.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law

**Beta: Greeneyes84 Banner Falling Stars**

**Chapter Two: Meeting Her Father**

Bella Arrived home from work and was surprised to see her mother lying on the sofa under a blanket while old pictures and papers were strewn about her and piled on the floor.

"Momma are you ok, what's wrong?" Bella asked, slightly fearful. Her mom had been getting worse lately and Bella was worried that she wouldn't survive much longer.

Bella sat on the floor next to her and began to pick up everything and made sure to sort it into neat piles. It wasn't necessary but it kept her from breaking down at the thought of being alone. She startled when her mother grabbed her hand and bid her to look at her.

"My darling girl I have to talk to you and you must listen to me, I mean really listen now girl" She was having trouble breathing again, damn it.

"Yes momma I'm listening" you could hear the fear in her voice as she stared at her mother's pale face.

After an hour and a thousand tears the two of them sat side by side on the broken down sofa and held each other crying for all that would never be and should have been.

"Momma I don't know him, how do you know he wants to know me? I have nothing to offer them, please don't make me go. I can take care of you, let me be there with you, you are all I have" she sobbed.

"Bella, darling, you have another family and I want you to take this chance, get out of this neighborhood and this life. You will end up a dancer and a hooker just like me and I can't bare it! I won't. I am moving you to where you should always have been, if only I had been stronger, braver for you. For that I will be eternally sorry" Renee sobbed while the coughing wracked her body. Bella grabbed some water and helped her mother sit up and drink something.

"What if he doesn't write you back? What then?" Bella didn't want to say anything but she was worried, deep down she wanted to meet her dad, to get out of this neighborhood and make her mom proud, but there was a fear that this man, this stranger would not keep the promise that he made so long ago and then she would be all alone.

"Isabella, if he doesn't then he wasn't the man I thought he was but no worries I have made arrangements to make sure you will be okay for a while. I want you to leave town when I'm gone if he doesn't write back or come here. I never want you to come back here, promise me sweetheart, please" Renee cried as she begged her daughter

"I promise momma" she kissed her mother's face and stroked her hair. "I promise"

Renee began to cough blood later that night and after a frantic 911 call and begging to ride in the ambulance she found herself sitting next to her mom in a hospital room. Nurses rushed around and all she could think about was how small her mom looked and how ill she really was. Having no one to call she stayed in the uncomfortable hospital chair for hours. She had the $10.00 in tips on her still and had grabbed her and her mom's purse but that was all. Hours later her mom slipped into a coma.

At three am Carlisle's private line rung and he held back the tears as the hospital told him what was happening. Jenks somehow had managed to arrange it so that if Renee was brought in, he would be notified.

He tried to hold back the tears for the woman who once upon a time was the love of his life; he still loved her and always would. Now he had a daughter to meet and take care of and he just prayed that his family would accept his decision and accept her.

He dressed in the dark so he wouldn't wake his wife and thought about how this was going to go. How was he was going to face the child he never met?

How was he to tell Esme or better yet his girls about her?

Jenks had said Renee wasn't expected to last two days and that her daughter wouldn't leave the hospital room. It was only by luck that the private investigator had been just pulling up when the ambulance arrived and in all the confusion at the hospital, had learned what had happened and was still there watching Bella to make sure she was safe.

"Carlisle, dearest where are you going at three thirty in the morning?" Esme asked as sat up and turned on the lights. She had a feeling something was really wrong, her husband hadn't been the same since he came home yesterday afternoon. She wanted to ask what was wrong but she knew that he would come around sooner or later. But now, seeing the pain on his face, she needed to know what was wrong. She got up and took his face in her hands "Tell me darling what is going on"

"Esme, dearest" he sighed "Get dressed, causal is fine and just please and come with me. I have something to tell you and I just hope that you can forgive me afterwards. I will say that until yesterday I had no idea about any of it but it's time you knew"

When they were dressed and downstairs, Esme filled two travel mugs with coffee and she told the housekeeper that there was an emergency at the hospital and to tell the children they would be back and to be good.

Esme sat in the passenger side of their car in complete shock. She had occasionally heard Carlisle and his tyrant of a father talk about a Renee, but she never imagined that this woman was her husband's fist love. She felt for the woman, to have nothing and try to raise her child the best she could. Esme herself hadn't had the best marriage with her first husband but at least her kids had food and clothes and now an excellent father in Carlisle. She couldn't imagine what Renee had gone through.

It took a brave woman to ask that he keep his promise, let alone tell him they had a daughter. What kind of person would she be if they didn't help?

She desperately wanted to help, if this girl was indeed her beloved's daughter than Esme hoped that in time that this young girl would see them all as family. 

"Carlisle we must help her, she is family after all" Esme sniffled trying to contain the emotion Carlisle and the letter that Renee sent brought up.

Carlisle was shocked but so relieved that his wife wanted to help this girl, his daughter. He would never be able to tell her what a relief that statement was. He thought she might hate him for this.

They quietly approached room 610 after showing their ID's and explaining he was Bella's dad and Renee was his "ex" they didn't need to know all their business after all. Opening the door they found Bella asleep in the chair and holding Renee's hand.

Esme's jaw dropped at the little beauty in the chair. She was about the same age as her own kids but she looked so much like Carlisle's mom at that age and the way her foot twitched as she slept was more than enough to tell her she was her husband's daughter.

At that moment Esme fell in love with this sweet young girl. There was no way she was not allowing this child to fall through the cracks. They were bringing her home and there wasn't a thing that would stop that from happening. She was a vision, even if she was dressed almost in rags.

Carlisle looked at his beloved wife and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt Bella was coming home with them for good. He gave his wife a quick kiss in gratitude and then smiled as he walked over to Bella and gently touched her shoulder. She jerked awake and blinked rapidly while looking around finally seeing them in the dim lit room.

"What? Where? Oh are you?" she stammered as she started to panic.

Poor Bella didn't know what to think, she was about to lose her mother and meet her father for the first time. Would he even want her? Did she want his help?

She saw as the man with the blonde hair and kind eyes smiled at her and then looked towards the bed to her ailing mother and she could see love, deep regret and sadness cross his sweet face and then she saw a stunning beautiful woman who even in jeans and a blouse looked amazing, look at her and felt nothing but calm, and maybe a little self-consciousness as she was dressed like a slob.

"Isabella, I'm sure as you know, that I'm your father, this is my wife Esme. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that we never knew about each other. Now sweetheart let us look at you and then I will go and get them to call the doctor and we'll see how Renee is doing. Is that OK with you?" he asked softly so as not to upset her or startle her. Renee was still her mother after all and Carlisle didn't want to overstep any boundaries yet!

"Oh please and thank you they won't tell me a thing" she stood up and blushed when she remembered what she was wearing. She tried to tame her hair and hunch over as she looked at her ripped jeans and old ratty tee shirt.

"I was sleeping when she called for me and so I just threw on jeans and flip flops. Wish I had the time to clean up but being with her means more to me" Bella tried to explain her attire, not that she had much else.

"Of course we understand Bella, may I call you Bella?" Esme asked her

"Umm, sure, I like it better than Isabella that name always makes me feel like I'm being naughty or something" she smiled a sad smile wishing that her mother would wake up and call her Isabella one more time, even to yell at her but she had a feeling that her mother wouldn't be waking up again.

While Carlisle sought out the night nurses, Esme pulled a brush from her purse and had Bella sit back down and took the time to brush out her tangled locks all the while talking softly about her school and what she liked and her dreams. Bella was so unused to being cared for. Her mother did the best she could but was often working so she didn't always get the motherly attention she needed or craved but she still loved her mom more than anything.

Now she was sitting there while the woman who was married to the father that she just met, brushed her hair. It was kind of surreal and Bella felt like she was in a trance like state as Esme worked on her long hair. When she was done, Bella offered her a hairband off her wrist, to put it up in a ponytail.

"Oh that felt so nice thank you, Mrs. Cullen" she said shyly

"Young lady you will call me Esme and maybe someday mom but that will up to you" Esme said softly but sternly. She didn't want to push the poor thing too far but she hoped that Bella would consider her to be her mom. Esme didn't want to take the place of her own mother but she already felt a connection to this young girl and wanted to see her happy.

"Oh yes sorry Esme" she blushed again, making Esme's heart ache to hold her but she wasn't sure she would allow it.

Carlisle returned with the doctor and the look on his face had Esme stand behind Bella and put her arms around her shoulders. Bella stiffened but didn't pull away. She sort of knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Miss Dwyer, you mother is dying I am sorry to tell you this but there is nothing we can do except make her pain free if she shows signs of pain" the doctor explained and Bella felt her eyes sting

Bella stood up and Esme pulled her into a hug, taking Esme's hand she turned to Carlisle, "May I stay with her until…"She couldn't finish the sentence as her sobs started to take over

"Oh my daughter you are staying here and so will one of us. You will not face this alone Bella" Carlisle said as he too tried to overcome the emotion of losing the first woman he ever loved, the mother of his child.

She burst into tears allowing Esme to hold her as Carlisle thanked the doctor and made arrangements for Rene to be moved to a much nicer and bigger room so Bella had a sofa to rest on and they could come and go as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law

**Beta: Greeneyes84 Banner: Falling Stars**

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Family **

Carlisle returned home leaving Esme there with Bella to get settled for the next few days in her mom's room. Upon arriving he found his kids up and eating breakfast together at the kitchen table. Smiling at them he asked them to stay seated after they had finished eating and that he had some very important news for them.

"Daddy what's wrong, you look so tired?" Alice asked before he could even sit down with a new cup of coffee.

"Oh your mother and I have been at the hospital since four am and we are both very tired. Now before you ask, let me tell you at story and then if you can be adults about what I will tell you, we will make plans for where to go next, everyone understand me?" he asked, hoping that what he was about to say would be okay with them.

"Yeah Dad, we understand" Edward answered after looking at his siblings and step siblings.

Carlisle told them all about Renee making sure that his step kids knew that he did love their mother but that Renee was his first love. He told them what they had found at the hospital and what he knew about Isabella leaving out only what her mom did besides dancing.

It felt wonderful to get it off his chest again; he never wanted to keep secrets from his family.

There was silence for all of two minutes and they the room filled with noise. Alice was crying for her poor sister she never met, Rose was feeling sorry too but worried that this girl might not like them because they had had a better life.

Jasper and Emmett were already deciding how they would include her into the family when she arrived later in the week and Edward asked if he could go back to the hospital with him and meet her so that maybe he could get her to trust them more. He remembered how hard it was to have his life ripped apart and for his mom to marry Carlisle and once again his life was uprooted. It was a good thing but at the time it was a scary thing too.

"Oh my children, I am so proud of you I expected tantrums and yelling" Carlisle said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Now Jasper and Emmett, I need you to go into the upstairs guest room next to Edward's that we rarely use. I want you to help Mrs. Murray redo it today. She'll need to bring down some furniture and take some back to the attics I'm willing to bet. When that is done we'll see about fixing up the Audi we bought for an extra car. It will need to be detailed, filled with gas and maybe see what else we can do so she has a nice car like you all do" he said, he wanted to show his daughter that she would be well taken care of, that even if he only found out about her several days ago, she was still going to be treated just as good as his own kids. He just hoped that she would accept them.

"Sure dad we can do that, what is Edward going to be doing?" Emmett asked looking at Edward as he spoke.

"He is coming with us to the hospital, that way we have two cars and your mom and the girls if they want can come back home when I get there. I want Edward to stay with me, first because if I need to leave I might be too tired to drive and second because he has a good "feel" on people and might be able to help her in some way today" Carlisle explained and watched as his son nodded in agreement.

"Now Rose and Alice, I think she is between both your sizes and has nothing to change into at the hospital. Could you go look at your things and pick out some jeans or yoga pants, a couple of tees and whatever else you can think of until you can take her shopping? Alice get her sizes today so we can get her some things while she is there with her mom. Rose she likes to read, please will you grab a book or two as well and some bath products out of the hall closet upstairs. I want to give her some money to eat and get anything she needs at the gift shop but fear she won't take any from me" He told them as he stood up and they did too.

"Dad how about we get her a gift card from both the gift shop and the cafeteria? That way she can eat and buy something without it being a cash handout? "Edward asked.

"Wonderful idea. Now I'll grab mom some other clothes and change myself. Do as much as you can and boys you can go and see her this evening, bring her a hot meal from here and become a friend. She is going to need us her mom has only days to live" he said and watched with a smile on his face as his children ran around getting things done.

Twenty minutes later Carlisle yelled for the girls and Edward, Mrs. M as they called her was busy sending Jasper and Emmett up the stairs with their arms loaded with linens and bedding. She smiled at Carlisle and followed them. Edward came down dressed in jeans a tee and a button down and he had a stuffed animal in his hands. Alice and Rose each had a tote bag loaded with things for Bella and Rose had an extra handbag new with tags made of denim as well. He raised his eyebrow at the bag, knowing she would never really buy anything like that herself. "Birthday gift from a friend at school" she said as she passed her dad on the stairs. Pleased with his kids he followed them out the door in into the SUV.

Once at the hospital, they went into the gift store and bought Bella a $100.00 dollar gift card. Then Edward and Rose went to the cafeteria and bought another $50.00 dollar food card there. They headed to the elevator to meet their new sister.

Carlisle and Alice entered Rene's room to see Bella asleep on the sofa and Esme sitting in the chair dozing as well. Waking Esme softly they showed her the things the girls had conjured up between them and Esme's closet. Two outfits, and three tees, plus the purse and a new pair of sandals they hoped would fit. Alice also had Rose's tote filled bath and feminine products, as well as new toothbrush and paste, shampoo, and her favorite body wash. Esme was so proud of them. She woke Bella and introduced Alice, who hugged her and made Bella feel wanted even though it was a little awkward.

"You will feel better Bella, and your mom would want you to be comfortable while you're here, wouldn't she?" Alice pleaded as she led Bella to the shower.

"Yeah it would be nice. Oh Alice are those clothes?" Bella squealed and grabbed the bag. After looking at the nice but not too expensive clothes she pulled out the jeans and purple tee, added the lilac floral shirt and tried on the sandals which fit perfectly. Jumping into the shower as Alice put all the toiletries away in the cabinet. She then added the new panty and bra set Bella hadn't seen at the bottom of the second bag and left the bathroom with a smile on her face.

Rose and Edward had arrived and Rose had a vase of white roses that she placed on the coffee table. Edward placed the stuffed white tiger on the sofa and sat in a side chair. Alice came out of the bathroom smiling at them "She's wonderful and I hope she will love us too"

While they waited for Bella's return Carlisle talked to the nurses and Esme straightened up the room, folding the blankets and putting them away in the huge wardrobe along the wall. She then put the totes away and when she was satisfied she had done it all she sat and looked at her children "Are you guys sure you're okay with this?" she asked them softly.

"Yeah mom we will be, I wish we had known about her before" Rose answered and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

The door opened and out stepped Bella, the clothes seemed to fit well enough that she didn't feel like a pauper anymore and being clean made it a little easier to cope today and hold her head a little higher around the people who were apparently her family.

"Hello" she said shyly as she spotted Rose and Edward, who had stood up as she entered the room.

Edward smiled and walked over to her and held out his hand. As she took it he pulled into a tight hug and whispered "Hello little one, I'm Edward and I too lost a parent and was blended into this large family. You are so welcome to join us as well" He looked deep into her eyes and they stared at each other both feeling something they had never felt before. A connection so deep there weren't words for it. Each knew they had met their soul mate and each knew they would never love or want another but the one that held the other.

Esme and Carlisle shared a look and he nodded to her unspoken question. Alice and Rose had tears in their eyes, Edward never acted like this. He was always a little aloof if he didn't know you well. And he never hugged girls that weren't his family.

They broke apart and she walked to Rose and who grabbed her in to a huge hug, then hugged Carlisle as well. "I don't have words for what my heart is feeling right now" she wiped tears from her eyes.

Esme showed her the flowers and then the white tiger which she held in her arms like a child while rubbing it's fur as she looked at her new family surrounding her and her mother still unmoving on her bed.

After another hour passed with them talking quietly Esme and Carlisle left with the girls to get some rest and so the girls could go get Bella some things like pj's and undies. Alice used the bathroom so she could get the sizes off Bella's clothes in the laundry bag she had found on the back of the door.

Edward stayed and after they left, he handed her the gift cards they had all forgotten to give her. She was embarrassed until he told her she must and might need something from the gift shop and the gift shop card was good at several other stores so if she didn't use it all here she still could use it. As for the food one "Hey let's tell them where we are going and we'll go get some food and bring it back here to eat. We'll use your card and only be gone a few minutes. I'll give them my cell phone if we need to rush back up here"

"Ok let's go to the nursing station and tell them then I am hungry" she suggested, not really wanting to leave her mom but it had been so long since she ate anything, that the idea of some soup or even some crackers would be incredible right now.

They both got a dinner and dessert along with drinks and returned to find nothing had changed. They sat on the floor using the coffee table as a table and talked about their dreams and likes and dislikes. When they had finished eating Edward addressed the feelings he was feeling towards her.

"Isabella, I know this is fast, hell I don't even know what to think, but I feel, well it's just that I think we are soul mates and I would love to see where this could go. I really would love for you to be my girl if you want to be or at least until we figure out these feelings we both have if that's alright with you" he stammered as he waited for her response.

Her eyes lit up and he could see them shining with unshed tears. Damn he had upset her but then she shook her head and said "Oh Edward, I felt it too and I have been thinking about it all day. I would like to be your girl if you will be my boyfriend and only mine. I won't share you Edward, so if you have girls already then count me out if you don't than yes I will be yours. You are right we need to examine what we are feeling and see where it goes. I hope it goes forever Edward, you are more than a step sibling to me as odd as that sounds"

Taking her hand over the table he replied to her "Sweetie I will not share you either, so remember that. I can be a jealous bastard Bella so don't try it. Now that being said, I too hope it is a forever, for the rest of our lives thing. Know that I am here for you from this moment on my girl" He leaned over to her and kissed her tenderly on the cheek and then putting her face in his hands he kissed her lips. They stood up and cleaned up their mess. Then she sat by her mom and he sat by her and she talked to her mom telling her all about Edward and her new family and that she would be alright now her mom didn't have to worry about her, that she was safe now. Edward pulled her unto his lap while she cried while still holding her mom's hand. He then took Rene's hand and told her he loved Bella and would take care of her all their lives. He was sorry he never got to meet her but her daughter was an angel to him.

They sat that way for an hour and then Edward insisted they move to the sofa so she could stretch out while he called home. Esme answered and was thrilled to learn of their felling so for each other. They would be there in a couple of hours and could she bring them anything? Only some clothes for him and his music book, he wanted to add a song to it tonight while they rested and watched over Renee.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law

**Beta: Greeneyes84 Banner: Falling Stars**

**Epilogue: One year later **

Edward was nervous, gads he had never been so nervous not even the first time they made love and he was plenty nervous then, no today he had dreamed of for a year. The first time he saw her he knew his life had just changed and now it was changing again.

Still he couldn't help remembering those few days after Renee's death. Bella was devastated the fact that it made her cling to him all the more wasn't all that bad but he wanted to know she loved him for him not because she was alone and afraid. After talking to Carlisle, Bella decided to have her cremated, there really was no need for a plot and stone, she would never forget her mom and her mom would hate that. She was a free spirit always loved the wind and the rain. So on a beautiful day two weeks after her death the entire family went camping. They took Bella to their favorite place up the mountain in a forest glen. Hard to believe it was a State Park. That night they cooked over the fire and told stories. Bella had never done anything like that, the girls shared a tent, as did the boys, Mom with the girls and Dad with the boys. Next morning after breakfast, they took a short hike to an overlook that showed the majesty of Nature at its best. Bella turned to them "She would love this, it's perfect" They each said a few words, Alice thanked Renee for a new sister, Edward for the love of his life, Esme for a daughter to care for, Carlisle for taking care of their daughter all these years alone and for being his first love. Bella spent a few minutes remembering all the fun times they had managed to have despite everything, and telling her mom she would never forget her. Then holding Edwards hand the two of them allowed her ashes to sail into the wind. No one moved for a few minutes then one by one they hugged Bella and after all the tears were dried, Bella looked at them "Can we go back now? I want to spend the day here in the park if we can and then go home to my new life with my new family" He felt the love in his heart expand that day and it has kept doing that ever since.

Seemed like hours but was only thirty minutes at the most and the music started, at last. Walking over to his spot alongside Jasper he turned to watch for her, for his Bella to appear.

_Renee thank you for my girl, I promise to take care of her all my life_. Just then a very strong feeling of arms embracing him overwhelmed him and he took it as a sign from Renee that she was there and watching over them. He would tell Bella later tonight about it.

His eyes scanned the pews noticing all of his family and friends gathered just for them and their special day. Emmett was walking mom down the Aisle.

As he glances up he see his darling headed for him on their father's arm. A vision in white satin and lace.

Oh she is a beauty, their eyes lock and never waiver until dad places her hand in his.

Traditional vows with the exception of _The Promise _they will make to each other.

"Isabella my darling I will love you for the rest of my days, never ceasing, never changing. You will be the first thought of my day and my last prayer at night. I am honored to spend my life with you"

"Edward, all my days will be filled with you and our family. You will never have a day I don't love you. You are my morning sun and evening light, my forever love in this life and the next."

After a rousing kiss that earned them much laughter, they had a lovely meal followed by dancing. Honeymoon surprise from mom and dad, a cruise of the Greek Isles.

**Two Years later:**

"Edward, Help me up I have to pee" Bella was shaking him gently. Rising and getting her off the bed and unto the toilet he waited by the door. When she needed him he helped her up, over to the sink rubbing her back as they walked.

"Ughhhh" she cried out stopping short.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"My water just broke, Edward we need to go" she was crying softly.

Edward went to their bedroom door and called "Alice, mom it's time" no matter that it was three AM they appeared in moments. Alice packed her bag, Esme helped her dress, Rose, arrived and cleaned the floor, changed the bed and helped get her down the stairs. Carlisle had Edward put together and waiting at the bottom of the steps, Jasper had the bag in the car, Emmett was driving the other car and had the gates open, while Edward called ahead to say they were coming.

As soon as she was settled in her bed, Edward was changed into scrubs and the family was allowed into the suite. When she was close all but Esme and Edward were shooed out the door into the waiting area.

"Mom I am scared" Bella gasped as another wave hit her. Once it was over Esme leaned down in her ear

"Sweetheart both your mothers are here, I can feel her can you? You are not alone and Edward is here we've got you"

"Thanks momma, thanks mom, she cried just before they told her to push. Edward was behind her talking and encouraging her as they went.

Daughter number one, Aimee Rose was born at 6:15am 5lbs 4 oz.

Daughter number two, Emily Renee was born at 6:25am (Emily is another form of Esme so both moms were honored) 5lbs 6 oz.

Daughter number three, Keri Alice (who was a complete surprise) was born 6:30am 4lbs 3oz.

Looking down at their little girls both with tears in their eyes Edward knew he had never felt love grow this quickly and this deeply until they were placed in his arms. Keri was such a surprise they had to scramble for a name but Bella had practically memorized her baby name book and found another meaning Beloved and Alice of course. Odd Keri wasn't on either of the ultrasounds. She must have been hidden by the other two.

"Darlings, our little Beloved Angels, (for each girl had in her names one that meant beloved) Momma, and I promise to do the best we can, to always love you and care for you" This he sealed with a kiss on each little head. Bella was asleep in minutes. Rose, and Ali, were there for feeding and watching all night long.

Coming home from the hospital it was with great joy that they found the guest room ready with the third crib and chest of drawers to match. Esme and the boys had rearranged it all. Mrs. Murray had gone right away to get matching bedding and additional baby outfit as they everything for two already in the drawers. Even another little name sign just like the other two. Bella was thrilled. Between everyone even Jasper and Emmett a routine was formed so everyone was able to rest. Whenever they went anywhere the kids coupled up and took a baby each to watch over. Wouldn't be long and two more weddings would be on the horizon. All Carlisle asked of them is to finish college first. Since Bella and Edward were already at college when she became pregnant for them it was a mute- point.

Edward was now a music Major almost ready to graduate, Bella was taking this year off but keeping her hand in, by doing online studies to finish her Library Science's degree. The future looked bright backed by strong family and an even stronger bond formed by a promise made long ago but never forgotten and since renewed.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this short but sweet story. You make my life look brighter with your kind words.


End file.
